revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Keronians
Keronians (ケロン人 Keronjin) are the natural inhabitants of the planet Keron. They are frog-like creatures that grow tails in young ones and breathe in air. They are sensitive to changes in atmospheric humidity. Keron (ケロン星 Keronsei, Planet Keron) is the fifty-eighth planet of the Gamma Planetary System and home to the war-like Keronians. Keron has a plain green oceans with yellow stars, and very high natural humidity which supercharges Keronians and makes them adept powerful and agile warriors bent on universal conquest. The majority of Keronians are registered in the Keron Army. Keronian Resonance Resonance is the sound that Keronians make, often in groups or pairs. The sound of the Keronian resonance is very unique and yet very strange to some Pekoponians. Resonance has a maximum amplitude frequencies that only Keronians and few Pekoponians make. When a Keronian does a resonance they inhale deeply and create a high pitched sound with noticeable symbols(that cannot be seen to Pekoponians) coming out. It is possible that the Keronian resonance can last for about 10 minutes. Only Pururu has been seen using it alone, moreover she revealed that Resonance has the ability to fix broken things, as she did restoring Keroro's bedroom. Keronian Army Officer ranks : Some ranks are shortened. ;Marshal (元帥陸軍大将 Gensui Rikugun Taisho) ;General (陸軍大将 Rikugun Taishō) ;Lieutenant General (中将 Chūjō) ;Major General (少将 Shōshō) ;Colonel (大佐 Taisa) ;Lieutenant Colonel (中佐 Chūsa) ;Major (少佐 Shōsa) ;Captain (大尉 Taii) ;First Lieutenant (中尉 Chūi) ;Second Lieutenant (少尉 Shōi) ;Warrant Officer (准尉 Jun'i) Enlisted ranks ;Sergeant Major (曹長 Sōchō) ;Sergeant (軍曹 Gunsō) ;Corporal (伍長 Gochō) ;Lance Corporal (兵長 Heichō) ;Private First Class (上等兵 Jōtōhei) ;Private Second Class (二等兵 Nitōhei) Known Keronians The following is a chart of Keronians known by humans to exist thanks to the efforts of Paranormal Club president Fuyuki Hinata. |- style="height:2px" | |- | class="navbox-group" style=";;"|Other | class="navbox-group" style=";;"|Keroro Platoon family (→) | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align:left;border-left:2px solid #fdfdfd; width:100%;padding:0px;;;"| | class="navbox-group" style=";;"|Keroro | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align:left;border-left:2px solid #fdfdfd; width:100%;padding:0px;;;"|Keroro's father · Keroro's mother · Keroro's grandfather |- style="height:2px" | |- | class="navbox-group" style=";;"|Giroro | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="text-align:left;border-left:2px solid #fdfdfd; width:100%;padding:0px;;;"|Garuru · Giroro's father |- style="height:2px" | |- | class="navbox-group" style=";;"|Dororo | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="text-align:left;border-left:2px solid #fdfdfd; width:100%;padding:0px;;;"|Dororo's mother · Dororo's father · Dororo's younger brother |} Earth Invasion On the target planet Earth, the special tactics platoon of the space invasion division of the Keron Army, otherwise known as the Keroro Platoon (or the ARMPIT:Advance Recon Mission Preparatory Invasion Terror platoon), is composed of only five members: *Sergeant Keroro *Private Second Class Tamama *Corporal Giroro *Sergeant Major Kururu *Lance Corporal Dororo. According to Kururu, the Keroro Platoon is only a mere F-class platoon while the Garuru Platoon is ranked at A-class. In Keronian invasion platoons, the highest ranking military is not necessarily the designated leader. Kururu outranks Keroro, but is officially only in charge of intelligence and planning. Sgt. Keroro : "Reality doesn't apply to my Sarge. The universe folds its loving arms around his every whim because he's just that awesome!" -Tamama Keroro is a sergeant of the army of planet Keron, and the leader of the Keroro Platoon. His self-introduction at this time is The Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet, Space Invasion Army Special Tactics Platoon Leader, Sergeant Keroro (ガマ星雲第58番惑星 宇宙侵攻軍特殊先行工作部隊隊長 ケロロ軍曹 Gama Seiun Dai Gojuuhachiban Wakusei, Uchuu Shinkougun Tokushu Senkou Kousaku Butai Taichou, Keroro Gunsou). His partner is Fuyuki Hinata. His blood type is O. Keroro described himself to be a child when Nintendo started selling the Game & Watch systems, which would place him somewhere between his late 20's and early 30's. However, since Keroro knew Angol Mois since she was a young child, this would make Keroro a little more than 500 years old. His body fat percentage is 30%. Keroro's body color is green. accompanied with yellow headgear with a red star mark in the middle (a yellow star is also seen on Keroro's stomach). According to Garuru, the star is the symbol of the Keron Army as well as its commanding officers[4]. The star itself has the ability to lend its dignity to the wearer. However, since Keroro lacks character, the effect is nullified while he wears it.[5] When Keroro is met with an explosion, he suddenly grows a large black afro as "Afro Sergeant". Keroro's hobbies include reading manga and watching television. Among his favorite animes and mangas are Baron Frog/''Captain Geroro, Captain Gerlock and, of course, Gundam. Aside from that, he also likes internet surfing (he operates his own home page, named ''Poetry and Violence: The Sergeant's Room). However, above everything else, he is especially enthusiastic about the creation and compilation of Gunpla (Gundam plastic models), possessing numerous models in his room and a gunpla display room in the secret base. Keronian Technology Anti-barrier The anti-barrier is a form of Keronian technology that makes someone or something invisible to anyone far enough from the object. The anti-barrier can hide as small as a single Keronian (for example, by turning the Keronian's symbol on the forehead) or can mask a whole launch or ship. It can also be set so that the barrier only affects certain designated people, such as other members of the platoon, described as similar to the privacy settings on Facebook. Great Keron The Great Keron is a giant robot mecha designed to defeat enemies. There is one Robo for each of the members of the Keroro Platoon. Kero Ball The Kero Ball (ケロボール Kero Bōru) is a ball-shaped multi-function Keronian weapon. Its interior is top secret in the Keron Army. It is shaped like a ball with many buttons surrounding it. It has an antenna with a red circular tip. Each button activates an effect when it is pressed. The buttons are round and conical. Buttons have different affects depending on how long you hold them down. Allies *The Hinata family *Momoka Nishizawa *Mutsumi Saburo *Angol Mois *Koyuki Azumaya *Nishizawa Corporation *556 *Lavie Enemies Nyororos are the natural enemies of Keronians. They suck water from Keronians whenever their water levels rise, essentially dehydrating them. The Viper clan is a major rival of Keronians and are at war with them for many years. Category:Awesomes Category:Aliens Category:Enemies Category:Empires